


eyes off you

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels and Smut, Fem!Loki/Loki, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Another celebration takes place in the Great Hall in Asgard, and once again Loki is nowhere to be found. Thor instead happens upon a beautiful woman that reminds him of someone, and decides to pursue her for the evening.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jani_Tomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani_Tomb/gifts).



> This was a prompt challenge over on a Discord board I’m a part of. This is my first time writing these two, which is why I took the challenge. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Song: [Eyes off You by PrettyMuch](https://youtu.be/wX21FLngz34)

* * *

The sound of merrymaking was cacophonous, the Great Hall echoing with the current revelry being had. Thor looked around and saw his friends having the time of their lives - as they should. They had had another successful fight, which was cause to celebrate. Really - any time was a good time for a celebration, Thor always in the mood for some Asgardian merriment. He looked around the room, trying to find a certain someone - someone who was always lacking at these events. But if he addressed it with them, they would deny and say they weren’t aware of such an event going on, when Thor knew that that was a lie. The entirety of Asgard knew when a party was being thrown, as everyone made a point of showing up for a round or two, or five or six, of drinks. Knocking back another pint, Thor slammed his tankard down and stood up, swaying a little. 

Across the room, a beautiful woman he’d never seen before caught his attention. Her green dress stood out amongst the more muted tones that the rest of the Asgardians wore, her beauty making her stand out in a way that Thor couldn’t help but be smitten by her already. Long raven hair, and beautiful green eyes that reminded him of that certain someone that was always mysteriously absent from these events. _Damn it, brother_. He shook his head, pushing away the thoughts of Loki, who he sincerely wished he was around to talk with. He knew Loki hated parties, but he really wished that he would just appear for appearance sake. His mother had said to leave it alone, but really - the night would be so much better if he had Loki to share it with. 

He made his way through the throngs of people, some who were dancing, some who were arguing, and some who were telling the tales of why they were celebrating in the first place. A few had tried to stop him, and each time he did, but his eyes never left this raven beauty. She was _stunning_ \- and he had to speak with her. His pulse quickened as he continued on a straight path towards her, hoping that her voice was going to sound as sweet as he began to imagine it in his own head. 

“Good evening.” Thor bowed as he made it to where she was standing by the wall, the subtle scent of floral perfume invading his nostrils as he stood precariously close to her. “Welcome to Asgard.” 

The light laughter that left the beauty’s mouth made some blood rush down to the south of his body, the hair on his arms standing on end at the mirthful sound. “I’m from Asgard.” She commented, her head tipping back with another coy laugh, which made Thor want to push her right against the wall and have his way with her right there. “But, the pleasure is all mine, Your Highness.” She curtsied, his loins growing heavier by the second as he was entranced by her beauty. 

“Surely you jest, as I would remember someone of your beauty.” Thor took her hand, and gave a kiss to the back of it. Her eyes stared at him, and again, he was hit with how much they looked like his brother’s. _He’s not here_. He kept his gaze on hers, as he held her hand up against his lips. “What is your name, goddess?” 

“Goddess?” Another laugh reverberated in his ears, his heart thudding hard in his chest. “I’m no such thing, Your Highness. My name….? My name matters not.” She took her hand away from him, but before he could protest, he felt her fingers trace along his jawline. “Dance with me?” 

“It would be my privilege and honor to escort you to the dance floor.” He bowed at the waist, then offered her his arm. 

“Are all Princes so formal?” She held tight to his arm, the crowd parting for them as they headed towards the dance floor. This time no one bothered to stop him, Thor thankful that they could read that he wasn’t at all interested in speaking to any of them. He only had eyes for this beauty that was by his side. 

“We try to be.” Thor stepped away from her, then bowed as a new song began. A familiar Asgardian waltz that he could remember learning how to do with Loki as his partner. _Stop thinking about him_. He really hated that his brain was behaving so poorly right now, seeming to be stuck on wishing his brother was here. Now that he had this beautiful woman pressed up against him, he should be thinking about her. And he was….but he was also thinking of Loki. “Tell me anything you want to do…” He requested of her, as he put his hand on her waist and began to waltz with her around the dance floor. 

Her green eyes were captivating, and he couldn’t stop looking into them. “Anything I want? Careful, Your Highness.” She stepped closer to him as they continued to waltz around the dance floor. “You might not be able to handle what I want.” 

“I beg to differ, Goddess.” He saw her smile at the term, but since she was being coy with her name, he had no idea what else to call her. “You are the most _beautiful_ woman that’s here tonight.” Thor whispered into her ear, as he clutched her a little more tightly against his body. It was true - he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, nor did he want to. He wanted to know more about her - wanted to whisk her away from this merriment and take her to a more private setting. Any other woman would have gone with him if he snapped his fingers. But this beauty - he knew he was going to have to work a little extra to make that a reality. 

Her bosom pushed up against his sternum, his eyes staying glued to her green irises. “We’ll see, Your Highness.” The coy laugh returned, making the heat spread throughout the lower half of his body. The song came to an end, and they pulled away from each other to bow. Thor was half-tempted to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder - no one would bat an eye, but again, her gaze held him bewitched. “Care for some more mead?” 

“Indeed I would.” He followed her over towards one of the kegs, where both wine and mead were flowing freely. He grabbed a glass of wine for her, then a tankard for himself, holding it under the nozzle to fill it to the brim with mead. “Would you care to go sit somewhere?” 

“And leave this revelry?” She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so, Your Highness.” 

He knew that she was going to be difficult, so this did not upset him. “I stand by what I said - tell me anything you wish to do.” He tapped his glass against hers. “You’re the only thing that matters to me right now.” 

“How sweet you are.” The smile on her lips made him drool, but he was careful to not let it show he turned his head away from her. He felt her slip her arm through his, the two of them walking over towards a pile of pillows. He sat down, and waited for her to join him, and while she did - it wasn’t exactly in the position he’d been hoping. 

His goddess took the pillow next to him, keeping their bodies distant from one another. He drank his mead faster, wanting to take away the pain that seemed to be manifesting at this denial he was currently experiencing. Was he not attractive enough for her? He was the Prince of Asgard - next in line for the throne! And her ambivalence towards him was driving him mad. No other woman had ever dared to be so….hard to get with him. 

Two more large tankards full of mead, and he was finally feeling loose, but his female companion was continuing to play the ingénue. No one else in the room mattered to him - the only person he had eyes on right now was her, and she knew. Oh, did she know, because he could see her smiling, pleased with herself. And really - he wanted to be on his knees for her, wanted to see what was hiding beneath the emerald dress that she wore. He wanted to know how soft her hair was, wanted to see what it would look like fanned out on a pillow. 

She caught him staring. “What are you thinking, Your Highness?”

“I wish to take you to bed.” The alcohol had loosened his tongue, spilling secrets from it in ways that he knew he shouldn’t be saying, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Right now? But the party is only beginning.” 

“Right now.” He nodded his head, feeling the alcohol buzzing through his brain, making it a little difficult to focus. “Please, Goddess. Let me take you to my chambers.” 

“If you insist.” 

The acceptance was a shock at first, Thor not at all sure if he heard her correctly. But as soon as his brain caught up to what his ears had heard, he was up off the pillows and had picked her up into his arms, not at all listening to her shrieks of protest as he carried her out like a conquest. His friends cheered for him as he walked past, the strong hits to his back by her feminine fists doing nothing but stoking the flame of sexual need. The rest of the castle was quiet, and as he carried her into his bed chamber, he slammed the door with little fanfare. 

“Do you treat all your women this way?” He threw her down onto the bed with a large, feral grin. “No wonder all the women fall over you at these parties. Anyone should be so lucky to be thrown over your shoulder like that.” 

“You are mocking me.” With the alcohol continuing to run amuck in his system, he knew that she was doing exactly that. “Why? Do you not wish to be here?” 

“Oh, I do. I do very much.” The woman nodded her head, the smile on her lips turning to a seductive one. “But I think there’s something that I must confess to you before we go any further.” 

That caused him to pause as he stared down into those beautiful green eyes. “What is the matter? If it was my behavior before, I meant no harm. I thought you had liked being carried off in such a fashion. Most women do.” 

“Are you sure about that?” The seductive smile stayed on her lips, lessening the fear he was beginning to feel crowd his mind. “Because you don’t seem like the type of person that would listen to them say something in the negative towards you.” 

“Who are you?” Thor stared down at her, feeling like he knew her from somewhere. “Have I already slept with you? Am I that addled brain that I’ve forgotten what a beauty you are?” 

A different laugh fell from the raven haired goddess’ lips, one that was pitched in a way that tugged at the edge of his brain. “No, I’m afraid we’ve never laid together, although one might say that I’ve wanted that for a long time.” 

The feminine body that was on his bed slowly began to morph, and with it Thor’s stomach did a number of things in a matter of seconds. It dropped to the floor, as he hadn’t expected to be enamored by a sorceress, and then began to knot as he realized that maybe he was in over his head for the first time in his life. But then as the shape grew more distinct, those green eyes remained, the raven locks growing shorter until they stopped at the shoulders, Thor’s breath now all but gone from his chest as he stared into his brother’s eyes. 

“Don’t be upset with me.” Loki’s voice rang in his ears, Thor staring at him as if he’d grown a third head. “I wasn’t going to keep it up for long. I wanted to see-” 

“Wanted to see what?” Thor stared at him, too many emotions now fighting inside of his mind as he tried to figure out what was happening. “To make a fool out of me? To see myself act the way I did?” It hurt to see his brother like this, but then - then it didn’t. “You’re not playing fair, Loki.” 

“Of course I’m not.” His brother wore a smirk on his lips, the seductive smile now gone from his lips. “I never play fair, brother.” 

“Then why are you here right now?” All night, he’d wanted to see Loki at the party, and he had been there the entire time. “I looked for you - you _never_ come to these parties.” 

Loki nodded his head, his body still situated on the bed in a manner that should be a complete turn off to him, but he couldn’t deny the fact that his brother was beautiful. He had _always_ been attractive to him. “I don’t like seeing your machismo. It’s enough to turn anyone off to these types of parties.” 

“Is that why you made yourself into a girl?” He asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “To play me, brother?” 

“I told you I’ve wanted to be here.” Loki looked around the room, then down at his body. “You would never allow me this kind of audience if I hadn’t tricked you.” 

“You’re wrong.” Thor picked up Loki’s hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of his hand much like he’d done to the goddess earlier in the evening. “I always - _always_ only see you, brother. You run through my veins,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “I can’t take my eyes off of you.” He took a deep breath, staring into his eyes. “No beauty, no sound or sight - nothing ever made me feel the way you do tonight.” 

Dropping his hand, he lowered his head and kissed Loki - kissed him with a commanding kiss that he knew would probably have him slapping him as soon as their lips parted from each other. Thor didn’t care - he needed Loki to understand that it’s _always_ been him. He never looked for anyone else in the room; his eyes happened to find his tonight, albeit in a different form than normal. But he had _found_ him, like he always had wanted to. And this - this kiss, this _moment_ \- this was what he truly wanted. 

His body pressed closer to Loki’s, feeling him part his legs to make more room for his body to be between them. Thor gave a little push with the tip of his tongue, and soon felt Loki part his lips for him, allowing him to kiss him properly. Kiss him in a way that should be wrong, but everything about this felt perfectly right. Loki was the only person who could ever stun him into silence. And tonight - he’d proven that he commanded his presence, even if he wasn’t aware that it was him. Because he was _always_ drawn to his brother in a way that wasn’t familial, but was one of a baser instinct. The thoughts he’d been having about his goddess soon turned to be images of his brother, increasing the lust that had been slowly boiling to turn into a full on heat. 

“Thor…” Loki’s moans tickled his ear, as his hands worked their way down to the leather belt that sat comfortably at his waist. “What are you doing…?” 

“Something I should have done a very long time ago.” Thor returned his lips to Loki’s, kissing him hard as he got the clothes off of his body. He soon pulled away and took his own clothes off, his eyes locking onto his brother’s, as they stared at one another. “Do you want this, brother?” 

“You know that I do.” His words were spoken against his lips, Thor moaning low as he brought his forehead to rest against Loki’s. “Take me, brother…..Show me your love for me…” 

He moaned low as he silenced him with another kiss to his lips, his hands reaching beneath his pillow for the vial of oil he kept close at hand. He took the stopper out, and poured some over his fingers, then brought his fingers to touch the spot between Loki’s ass. He felt him stiffen up against him as he pushed one finger in, and then felt him relax as it pushed deeper into his body. 

It didn’t take him long to get him open, his own cock beginning to drip onto the sheet below as he desired to be inside of Loki’s body. He pulled his fingers out, then poured more oil onto his hand, lathering up his cock with the slick substance as he kept kissing his brother over and over. There was a fire that was burning inside of him - a fire that was igniting his world in a way that was never going to burn out. 

“Thor, please…” The soft, begging was music to his ears, Thor all but willing and ready to give his brother what he needed. Pushing the tip of his cock up against his loosened hole, he slowly pushed inside, keeping his eyes on him, the expression on Loki’s face changing from one of pain, then of acceptance, and then total euphoria. “Oh, _yes_ , brother…” 

Pushing his hips slow, he wanted this moment to last, as he was afraid that this would only be a one time thing. As he kept his eyes on Loki, he watched his mouth open and close with soft, heady moans that made his cock grow thicker by the second. His own eyes began to glow, arcs of lightning jumping between his fingers as he brought his hand down to his brother’s cock. The shocked expression on Loki’s eyes lasted for a millisecond, and then disappeared as he heard him release the most salacious moan, his own cock throbbing hard as he pushed it deeper into his body. 

“Too much, brother…?” He teased, knowing that the sounds he was making it was anything but that. “Surely you can take a little pain…?” He gave a little jolt to his cock with the energy still manifesting in his fist, and listened to his pristine moan bounce off the walls in his bed chamber as thunder rumbled outside. No one else could endure this type of play, and judging by the look on Loki’s face, he knew he was his forever. “Yes, brother…” 

“Thor….my God….” Loki cried out, his hand now covered in a warm wetness. 

“Yours…” Thor agreed, as he pushed his cock in as deep as he could, and released his own orgasm with a deep moan. He watched as Loki thrashed his head back and forth, the moans continuing to spill out of him as he flooded his inner walls with his warm seed. “Loki…” Thor whispered his name, and then groaned as Loki’s mouth touched his with a demanding kiss. 

There was no time to stop, as he felt Loki push him onto his back, and then was soon treated to his brother riding his cock, his body blocking out the light, giving him an ethereal appearance. Thor could only moan and nod his head, his hands sliding all over his brother’s thin frame as he pounded his cock into his body, the gasps and moans that he got Loki to make were some that he knew he would hear in his head for the rest of his life. 

Covered in sweat, Thor laid beside him, watching as Loki breathed hard as his hand traced along his brother’s side. “Is this only for tonight?” Loki asked, the brutal honesty in his eyes making Thor’s heart lurch in his chest. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be, brother.” He wouldn’t hold him hostage in a situation that he didn’t wish to be in. 

“I’m not sure what I want.” 

“That is fair.” He agreed, but he knew in his heart that he would fight to bring Loki back to his bedroom. Having had a taste, there was no way he was ever going to be satisfied again unless it was his brother underneath him. “I will be patient.” 

“You might be waiting a long time, Thor.” 

“Then so be it, Loki.” 

“The sun has not risen yet, though.” 

A smirk curled on his lip, as he brought his hand back down to his brother’s cock. “Does that mean you wish to continue for a little while longer?” 

“Yes, Thor.” 

“Then say no more.” He lowered his head, and kissed him again. 

***

The following fortnight there was another celebration in Asgard. Another hunt that had gone well, and that had sparked the need for a celebration. Thor had agreed, and while his relationship with his brother had been kept a secret - he knew that tonight, he would get to spend time with him again in a manner that he wasn’t able to, that wasn’t behind closed doors. 

“Are you going with anyone?” Sif asked him, as they made their way back towards their chambers. 

“I am.” 

“Oh? Anyone I know?” 

“Doubtful.” He grinned, then clapped her on the back. “I’ll see you at the party, Sif.” 

“You will.” She waved, and continued on her way. 

Getting ready had been a chore, as all he wanted to do was find Loki, but Loki had said he needed time to himself. For what, Thor didn’t know, nor did he care. As he walked into the celebration, his eyes found the beautiful raven haired goddess that he knew was the reason for his brother’s absence this afternoon. 

He approached her, a knowing smile on his face as he bowed to her. “My lady.” He saw his brother smile, that coy smile that concealed the fact that they both were aware of the game they were now set to play for the rest of their days on Asgard. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me again? Our last waltz together had been so nice.” 

“Promise you won’t take your eyes off of me?” Loki asked, as he put an arm around his feminine waist. 

“There’s nothing I can do about it.” He returned, nodding his head as he pulled Loki close to him. “Let’s dance, my beautiful Goddess.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 


End file.
